dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tesla Effect
Codex images Hey, Tesla effect, great work on all the codex images! I was wondering if by chance you would be able to obtain an image for Codex entry: Lavellan, of the Dalish? I'm not sure if you only get that one if you play an elf Inquisitor or not, but if you happen to have an image, it would be greatly appreciated! -- 06:53, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for the compliments, I will be trying to upload all the codex images that I come across but if there is some that I cant get in one playtrough (like the Lavellan one, you only get that one if you play as an Elf) I hope others just post the print screen version of it (preferably named as "of the codex entry tarot.png") and Ill edit it like the rest of them. --Tesla Effect (talk) 11:42, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Looks like you did manage to get one I didn't realize there were different cards depending on the class you played--very interesting. -- 20:35, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but they are lower quality than the previous ones: You wont see the alternate tarot card if you play as a warrior/rogue elf (the wolf) and as a human mage (the owl) in the codex entry for your Inquisitor. So I just print screened the ones shown in the character creator and well they arent fully detailed as I would have hoped. --Tesla Effect (talk) 17:11, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Galleries in codex entries Good morning. You've recently added a gallery section in codex entries. Though not strictly forbidden, per convention we keep the codex entries as apothecaries of in-game content and we do not enrich them with irrelevant information or pictures. Information about the subject of the codex entry and other relevant images should be presented on the relevant (non-codex) page of the wiki. 10:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Alright, but if some pages have tarot cards for them (from DAI codex) that are way better than the previous picture, then that tarot card should be used for that codex. Also Crafting material should use the mentioned tarot card because Deathroot in DA2 and DAI dont look the same and its false information to post just the one in DA2 and say thats how it always looks like. --Tesla Effect (talk) 18:12, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::The tarot cards do not really show anything about how the herbs look like. I'd say let's leave these right now, I'm sure there will be a discussion about it at some point. Also a discussion about which picture should be on the codex page. Right now it's just gonna lead to editing conflicts. But feel free to add DAI images to the regular pages for elfroot and other herbs, I'm sure that is fully allowed, if the point is to demonstrate how herbs look like in game. Kewpies (talk) 22:45, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Galleries Hi, please see our image guidelines re gallery images. There should only be 12 images max in a gallery, so as not to clutter the article overly much, and there shouldn't be multiple images that are extremely similar to each other. Thanks. -- 20:13, December 15, 2014 (UTC) That would be great...if most that you removed arent copies (non of them are copies to be precise and some that you did remove arent in the description you said and that they arent very similar to each other). --Tesla Effect (talk) 22:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) No, they weren't copies, but a few of them were visually similar and aren't all needed. For example, just because several concept images of a character's appearance exist, it doesn't mean they all need to be used. I'm more concerned with the number of images, though. 12 is the limit in a gallery and that's more than enough. Also, if you noticed I moved some of the images up into the body of the article, which is a good alternative. All I'm asking is that you follow the guidelines. Thanks. -- 22:13, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Noo, I will not do that until efficient info has been posted. posting Seras romance tarot under the romance title with no actual articles posted about that is not wise. You will do that, when the Romance article is sufficiently updated. (same with the rest of the companions). --Tesla Effect (talk) 22:20, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, are you saying that you refuse to follow wiki guidelines? If you don't agree with them you're more than welcome to start a discussion about making changes to the guidelines, but this is a community where we all work together and they should be adhered to, regardless of whether or not you like them. -- 22:25, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I agree that some concept art should be removed because of the similarities but not the extend of what you removed, adding one more concept that you removed that wasnt so similar wont go against wiki guidelines (As I edited now). This wiki is a mess in terms of its guidelines in general (example: the naming of some pictures that almost all editors dont follow and which makes the work of some that do follow, like me, a pain in the ass to correct) and trust me when I say that making a thread about this is pointless when we have more pressing concerns to deal with than gallery picture count.... --Tesla Effect (talk) 22:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I just pared them down to the maximum trying to use my best judgment, feel free to swap some out if you feel they're more important. Just make sure to at least try to stay around the maximum number, that way we don't have to keep cleaning them out. You've been a great help with all of the images you've added recently, so long as you keep the guidelines in mind I'm sure you'll continue to be a great asset to the wiki. -- 22:46, December 15, 2014 (UTC) I am following the rules, and I am also working on the Inquisitors gallery now since that one didnt follow the 12 images before, I am also going to edit several pages that have unnecessary copies of images (example: Morrigans gallery) --Tesla Effect (talk) 22:48, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ? Can you please stop downloading images I went to the trouble of ripping, renaming them, then reuploading like you went to the trouble of the extract? Thanks. --'Rookwood' 20:39, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you please stop posting images that already have been posted, just upload the newest ones on the existing ones I HAVE POSTED. Also the naming of them is awful. All tarot cards should be named "(Title if there is some) Character name tarot.png". Some have followed that but you didnt so I had to fix it -_- --Tesla Effect (talk) 22:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) CCA Blog The images are for a Community Choice Awards blog post that will be going up shortly. Some of the images needed to be cropped and re-uploaded. Sorry. Knakveey (talk) 22:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC)Knakveey File categories The category "Dragon Age: Inquisition character images" is reserved for files which show characters. Concept arts which do not even show characters should not be categorized with this category. 08:52, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I beg to differ, as thats the main place where you can see most of the characters pictures. Images of (character name) is not reserved just for the non concept arts, its for all images that incorporate that character :P I mean, how else to keep this wiki organized but to tag each picture to the respected category that best describes its place. --Tesla Effect (talk) 12:55, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :For example, File:Cadash tarot.png is not a character image. 18:12, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I beg to differ. As it is used as a character image for the inquisitors codex. --Tesla Effect (talk) 18:28, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Then it is a codex image. But it does not make it a character image as well. 19:48, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I fail to see why a picture cant be tagged with to tags if it has sufficient reasons for that? --Tesla Effect (talk) 19:55, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Because a picture shows some deepstalkers. And deepstalkers are not a character's image. Thus it should not be categorized as a character image. I am not sure how more simple I can make it. 22:25, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Deepstalkers arent characters, they are creatures. lol. But in this case the Deepstalker tarot card is specifically used for Cadash, no other tarot card is used for him. So its a character card, not a creature card because it doesnt depict specifically the deepstalkers but the character behind that tarot card. --Tesla Effect (talk) 22:39, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Sera image. I'm curious on why you undid the edit for Sera's image, it's something what adds the the gallery and it's a piece of concept art to a degree that it shows an earlier model, I'd have appreciated something more constructive than a simple undo, care to explain the reasoning before (if) you undo it again? TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 22:56, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Because if you read the history and the chat on my page, you would see that the problem was the 12 picture limit, that specific Sera picture that I posted didnt add anything to the gallery so i removed it. Its still in the category "Images of Sera", but not on her page --Tesla Effect (talk) 22:58, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I was unaware of this, the response you've given seemed a bit hostile but regardless, I'll remove it. I've only recently returned to this wiki and I can't really just look at everyone's history on pages now. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 22:59, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I dont have time to explain it to each editor as to why some things are done. The policies of this wiki and the rules (lack of them) makes it all the more of a mess for editors. --Tesla Effect (talk) 23:00, December 16, 2014 (UTC) No need to explain it, I'll examine the policies when I've got some spare time on my hands. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 23:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Well you did want an explination, and i gave you one that was given to me by those who know the policies. PS: I hate this chat thing, makes it harder to find new messages that someone posted on my page. LoL wiki made it work better to point en example. --Tesla Effect (talk) 23:05, December 16, 2014 (UTC) A'ight, fair enough. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 23:07, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Edit Summaries Please stop calling editors lazy in your edit summaries. It's unneccessary and incivil. Thank you. -- 20:19, December 27, 2014 (UTC) If they did they did their job instead of me doing it for them, I would. Also whats it for you, who else reads those summaries anyways? It was a moment (one which Im sure we all have at some days), you are taking this all too seriously XD --Tesla Effect (talk) 18:07, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Prima images As discussed here, the Prima maps aren't suitable for use on the wiki. Thanks! 04:42, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Songs Hey! Can you please add licenses to all of the songs that you uploaded? Otherwise, they might be deleted for copyright violation. Thanks! -- 05:59, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Not sure what license template I can use (the one for pictures, there really isnt one for music for the wiki, should be general license template if thats the case). Should I search for who made it sort of stuff or just add the existing license template? --Tesla Effect (talk) 08:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC) constellations image Hi Tesla Effect, I noticed what seems to be an extra/unknown constellation in your "Constellations_Inquisition.png" file on the "Astrarium" page of the Dragon Age Inquisition wiki. I'm referring to the constellation in almost the upper-left of the image -- next to the ship -- that's tall and thin, and looks like a magical staff. Do you know where that constellation comes from? Is it a screenshot from the game? I don't think that particular constellation belongs to any of the astrarium constellations in DAI -- unless maybe it's in the Trespasser DLC which I haven't played yet.